onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charlotte Smoothie
Gender Male for sure? It said he was addressed as "Lord" in the MS translation, was wondering if the Japanese text used a gender neutral pronoun instead. IonTrooper (talk) 16:12, October 22, 2016 (UTC) "-sama", was used, so yes, it was a gender neutral mention. 16:18, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Smoothie Why doesn't Smoothie redirect to this page? Meshack (talk) 20:57, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Cuz there are two characters named Smoothie. 21:03, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Because of . Maybe it should redirect here due to notability, but then there are a ton of links to the centaur Smoothie that would lead here. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:04, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Two characters are named Pudding Meshack (talk) 21:16, November 17, 2016 (UTC) It does redirect to here now. 21:18, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Should make a disambiguation page. 21:24, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Centaur was renamed to the more accurate Smooge. Disambig isn't necessary. 21:26, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Everything was fixed now so the disambiguation page is unnecessary. SeaTerror (talk) 21:37, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Thanks to me... lol Meshack (talk) 21:39, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Weapon We can take a better look at her weapon in the panel with the introduction boxes and I am pretty sure it's a lance, not a sword. Looks like a sword to me, it has a short hilt, a guardrim and a blade at the end of it. Either way we have to wait till we actually see it in action to argue it properly, since it was only visible in two frames. FirePit (talk) 14:08, November 18, 2016 (UTC) The juice power feel Not sure if anyone noticed but when Smoothie squeezed the juice out of that woman she was moaning in pleassure and the speechbubble had hearts in it, so apparently it feels quite nice, should we add this somewhere? FirePit (talk) 14:05, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Yup add it in the Devil Fruit paragraph. And once the DF is named we will move the info there. 14:11, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Race Tbh I would not state her race yet. I know that it's the same discussion for every "big guy" that appears, and looking at her mom should not be much of a surprise, but she seems to be way bigger then normal, I mean she could hold a regular human in her hands. There are quite a few big people in OP who could probably pick up other people, like Kuma. No reason to assume she's another race. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:09, November 18, 2016 (UTC) ^ 15:15, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Just say in her appearance something along the line : "She is many times better than an average human, but it's unknown if she is a giant or an oversized human." 15:24, November 18, 2016 (UTC) I don't think we should specify race, but she looks kind of like a Longleg to me... 16:30, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Something is vague -> we keep it vague. Easy. 16:53, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Long legs have two knees, so she aint one. 19:15, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :Long Arms have two elbows, Longlegs don't have two knees, they have one (edit: also, I don't think you can write a race unless its stated). One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:23, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Given Big Mom's reaction to giants in the most recent chapter it's pretty safe to say Smoothie isn't one. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:05, November 24, 2016 (UTC) I'm 99% positive that she's a Longleg. Her legs look just like Blue Gilly's. But the problem is that there's also plenty of tall people in One Piece who aren't Longlegs, so it may be best to wait for a confirmation. I mean, case in point, who would've thought that Randolph wasn't a Mink at first? With that in mind, it's possible she's not a Longleg. Mhj0808 (talk) 17:54, December 1, 2016 (UTC) I believe longlegs introduced earlier all had "longleg" in their introduction box Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:13, December 1, 2016 (UTC) I assume she's not introduced as part of the Longleg Tribe, because she's not part of the actual tribe, being Big Mom's daughter and all. She only has the Longleg genes. Not every Dwarf is a Tontatta, and not every Giant is from Elbaf. KingCannon (talk) 20:14, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Sbs 86 confirmed her being from the longleg tribe CharlotteSmoothie (talk) 15:39, August 4, 2017 (UTC) How de categorize hybrids?--OhJay (talk) 20:52, August 8, 2017 (UTC) How did SBS 86 confirm Smoothie being from the longleg tribe?? I can't find that anywhere, just saying. She's as much as a longleg as Brulee & Katakuri imo, but that's basically speculation. Skarrj (talk) 07:57, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Long Leg Tribe I checked the reference for where it states that she is a member of the Long Leg tribe which is the SBS on Vol. 86. I checked and it mentions nothing about her being part of the Long Leg tribe. The only part about Long Leg tribes was that most Long Leg tribe members have leg tattoos with the expception of Tamago. With that being said, I don't think it's enough proof of Smoothie being part of that tribe. She's tall and she has a tattoo on her leg. So what? It's not been explicitly stated that she is part of that tribe. For all we know, she could just be a tall human like Katakuri who happens to have tattoo on her leg.. Katakuri has really long legs; how come he's not stated to be part of the same tribe? The same issue can be said with Charlotte Amande and her being part of the snake neck tribe. Oda only stated that 2 of the (named) Charlotte siblings were part of that tribe. So without confirmation, I don't we should be making assumptions and guesses. I may be a bit picky but it's reasonable. As a wiki who strive for professionalism, shouldn't we take out all assumptions and guesses without concrete confirmation? Maybe adding something that says it suggest that she is part of that tribe but that it hasn't been confirmed yet? Thanks Feminist SJW (talk) Regarding Smoothie, there might have been a reasonable doubt if we had non-longlegs with tattoos on their legs, but we don't. Oda confirming that leg tattoos are trademark on longlegs, coupled with the fact that Smoothie's legs are disproportionately long, make it pretty much certain that she's a longleg. Same case with Amande and the snakenecks. The question asked if the long-necked people we've seen in Totto Land are Snakenecks. Oda says yes. He didn't go on to mention Amande as one of them, but we know for a fact her neck is abnormally long, so that confirms her as a Snakeneck. We are perfectly allowed to make deductions about someone's race when all the evidence is there in front of us, even if it's never explicitly stated. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:52, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Ok so speculations with enough evidence can be put down as facts even without explicit confirmation; got it. Very professional. But what about Katakuri; his legs are abnormally long too? "there might have been a resaonable doubt if we had non-long legs with tattoos on their legs": that's like me saying Katakuri may be a longleg because we have a long leg (Tamago) who doesnt fit the stereo type of that tribe having tattoos and showing off their legs. Like I said, it would be better to put something along the lines of "From her abnormally long legs and her tattoo, it suggests that she is part of the Long Leg tribe as those are the main features main featuresof the tribe" or "Although it is not explicitly stated, her long neck suggests that she is part of the snake neck tribe". Because it's true, it's never confirmed, instead, suggested and speculated by the people here rather than being a confirmed fact. Feminist SJW (talk) 19:03, November 8, 2017 (UTC) We know Katakuri isn't part Longleg because he's the triplet brother of Oven and Daifuku, who have normal sized legs. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:12, November 8, 2017 (UTC) It wasn't stated in the SBS Volume 86, rather it was shown since Smoothie is listed as an example for the longleg question. While I understand your reasoning of "not properly stated = speculation", that's also a double edge sword. For example, I can argue that there is no reference in all One Piece that Nami (replace "Nami" with any other character) is human. Should we then refrain to state it? We discussed about this in a recent forum. Ah I see. That's much more clear and understandable. Why didn't Kaido just link me to that picture to start with? I assume the same thing happened with Charlotte Amande where her picture is shown but her name isn't mentioned? Feminist SJW (talk) 21:02, November 8, 2017 (UTC) I assume either he didn't know or he forgot. Pictures and translations of recently released SBS become available a different time, so it's hard to remember them. I also kinda remember seeing Smoothie in the SBS, but wasn't sure and I had to google it. Our page here for example is lacking the pictures. I see, thanks for the clarification! Feminist SJW (talk) 21:44, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Didn't know the image existed, only place where I read the SBS was on the wiki. That settles things. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:17, November 8, 2017 (UTC) True size Are we sure that Smoothie can absorb liquids into herself to increase her size? I don't recall the chapter saying anything like that. Now, don't get me wrong, I know she's a lot bigger there. But I've heard someone bring up the idea that it's actually the opposite. Smoothie is naturally so huge (like her mother), but uses her power to "wring out" her own size. I mean, Brook did comment if Smoothie was always so big. I know I can be wrong, but at this moment, it seems like we can go either way. Timjer (talk) 09:06, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Triplets Are Smoothie, Citron and Cinnamon triplets? what with being born one after another and being the same race. FirePit (talk) 19:49, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Likely, but unconfirmed. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:59, April 22, 2018 (UTC)